5D's Meme
by CrystariumRose
Summary: A 5D's Meme! 8D


**Yugioh 5D's Meme!**

* * *

**The obvious question, who's your favorite character(s)?**

Gah I have soo many! Mhm for the males it would be: Jack Atlus and Yusei Fudo!

For the females: Aki Izayoi, Carly Nagisa and Sherry LeBlanc. =3

**Favorite genderbender character(s)?**

Female Yusei! 8D

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Works on my Biology homework as I tried to figure out my Photosynthesis Worksheet. Then I heard loud poundings at my front door. Being a curious person I checked out to see who it was.

*See's everyone at the front steps*

Me: O.O

Jack: Quit staring small fry!

Yusei: Jack stop it. *looks at me* Do you have a phone I can borrow?

Me: *nods quickly and takes out my cell phone and gives it to him*

Sherry: Hurry and call Yusei! I should have brought my own god damn D-Wheel.

Aki and Carly: Watch your mouth!

Me: *fails to handle my fan girl side and tackles hugs all of them* 8D OMG! I'm not going to let you go!

Everyone: Stupid fan girls!

**What would happen if you and this/these genderbender character(s) met?**

Stares at my biology homework again.

Me: Where is Yusei when you need her! D8

*hears the front door open*

Yusei: Madness I'm here.

Me: 8D just in a nick of time!

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react? **

Fandom: Sailor Moon! 8D

The group of students quickly gasp as they their dearest friend Madness taken hostage by their enemy. Yusei looked at his friends and put his hands in front of his chest making a heart.

Yusei: Moon Prism Power!

Aki: Mars Star Power!

Sherry: Venus Star Power!

Carly: Jupiter Star Power!

Jack: No way in hell I'm going to turn into a scout!

Me: D8 Jack your so cruel!

**Throw your genderbender character(s) into one of your favorite fandom 8D! How would they react?**

Fandom: Pokemon!

Yusei narrowed her eyes as she looked at her opponent. Her opponent doesn't seem hard but she still had to keep her guard up. Wrinkling her nose she quickly grabbed a poke ball from her waist and threw it out on the battle field.

Yusei: Pikachu I choose you! Use lighting bolt!

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's lovebirds?**

That's easy! Jack x Carly and Aki x Yusei! 8D

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's genderbender lovebirds?**

Easy again! Female Yusei and Male Jack! 8D meh meh meh

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

At the park with Yusei and Aki…at night! *wink*

Yusei: I have something to say to you Aki. I need to get this off of my chest now.

Aki: *blinks* what is it Yusei?

Yusei: *touches her hands and leans in towards her ear and whispers* I love you…

Aki: ^/w/^

At the beach with Jack and Carly…at night! *winks*

Jack: Close your eyes Carly

Carly: Ah..why?

Jack: Just do it!

Carly: O.O ok! *closes her eyes as she hears something being written in the sand*

Jack: Open your eyes

Carly: *opens her eyes and tears slowly run down her cheeks* Aw Jack! I love you too! *glomps him*

**How would your genderbender character(s) partner proclaim their undying love for one another?**

See's Yusei and Jack talking to one another and sneakily went up behind Jack. *inserts Mission Impossible song*

Jack: I just wanted to say..I love you Yusei.

Yusei: -blushes and smiles-

Me: Now kiss! 8D -kicks Jack's back which cause him to fall on Yusei kissing her on the lips- Mission Complete!

**What would their first date be like?**

Well I'm too lazy to write about their first dates. Let's just say both guys listened to Hotel Room Service by Pitbull and went to a Hotel. ;D use your imagination!

**What would your genderbender character(s) and partner first date be like?**

Meh meh meh! Use the same song up there! ;3

**What would your favorite character(s) cosplay as?**

Yusei: -comes out wearing a Lelouch's outfit-

Aki: -comes out wearing a Pocahontas outfit-

Sherry: -comes out wearing a Utau outfit-

Carly: -comes out wearing a Esmeralda outfit-

Jack: -comes out wearing a Noctis outfit-

Woot! 8D You guys are looking fa-bl-ous!

**What would your favorite genderbender character(s) cosplay as?**

Yusei: -comes out wearing a Kiki's delivery service outfit-

Me: aww so cute! 8D

Yusei: ^/w/^;

**Oh no! You just ate Jack's last cup of ramen! What would you do!**

Me: O.O; oh snap! *hears banging on my door*

Jack: MADNESS! YOU ATE MY LAST CUP OF RAMEN DIDN"T YOU!

Me: D8...ah er..Yo no hablo Ingles!

Jack: You son of a bi-

Me: Taste my Mexican furry! 8D -kicks open the door which caused the door to brake and sending the broken woods everywhere. Which one hit Jack's face-

**One of your favorite character(s) just put on a random CD and hit the play button. Which one of your favorite songs played? How would your favorite character(s) react?**

Sherry: Let's see what songs this CD has…-puts it in the cd player and hits play-

Song: We Speak No Americano

Me: *hears it and starts dancing to it*

Everyone: O.O;;

Jack: And this is the person whose letting us stay here for a week. *crosses his arms*

**FINAL Question: Put your ipod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's related drabble for the song that pops up with your genderbender character(s) with their partners.**

Song: Ashita No Kioku by Takahashi Naozumi (Black Blood Brothers Opening)

Yusei stood at the edge of the Neo Domino City's finest hotel as she stared ahead. The night sky was clear with no clouds in sight. The rays of the moon shined upon her body. Her black hair swayed along with cold breeze. Her cobalt eyes then adjusted up at the moon. A thin smile form on her mouth. She wore her usual vampire hunting outfit which consists light blue corset with ribbons down the middle with lacey straps, blue jeans with black boots that reached towards her knees, she wore a sleeve-less blue trench coat that reached to her hamstrings. Wriggling her fingers she reached towards her belt which held two hand guns at each side. Smirking, Yusei looked down. It was a long ways down but she knew she has to face the vampire lord now. Closing her eyes and slowly re-opening them the black haired girl jumped off the building. As she fall she felt the cold breeze piercing her uncovered skin. She fell faster as the ground appeared quickly. Making a flip in the air she quickly landed on top of a garbage can. Making a huge dent on top. Standing up her eyes narrowed as she stared at the person in front of her. It was the vampire lord.

The vampire lord smirked as he clapped his hands together and came into view. His blonde spikey hair swayed slowly against the faint wind and his violet eyes staring straight at Yusei. He wore a long-sleeve white shirt with black jeans and black shoes. Surprisingly to Yusei, he took of his cape which he never does except for now. The vampire lord spoke.

"Shall we start my dear Yusei." He crossed his arms and waited for the girl to answered. Going into her battle position as she held her guns she nodded.

"Bring it on, Jack."

* * *

**A/N**: There's my 5d's meme! 8D hope you like it as much as I did! Feel free to use the questions or replace them with your own! Sorry for the last question o.o kinda weird I know I was having troubles a bit.


End file.
